Seattle & Songs!
by austinallyforever
Summary: Ally and Austin go to Seattle to visit Ally's mother, Mrs Benson, only to find that she has an unknown brother from the iCarly gang. Used some ideas from I'vegotspirits contest. Give it a shot?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I read I'vegotcreativespririt's note about a contest about a crossover between Austin & Ally and iCarly. I wanted to use two ideas so I'm giving her/him the credit for the idea of Mrs Benson being Ally's mum and Freddie being her unknown brother.

Austin and Ally were on a plane. Ally was going to visit her Mum in Seattle and Austin was going with her because he didn't want her to go alone as they were both only just turning seventeen. They had been travelling for two days, they had got off to freshen up twice but it was still really boring. Austin was really tired as he had only slept for six hours since they had got on the plane but, Ally was fine because she had got enough sleep.

Austin didn't mind her sleeping, in fact he kind of liked it. She always put her head on his shoulder, he loved it when she did that, millions butterflies filled his stomach whenever she did. No one knew other than him that he had a huge crush on Ally. But what no-one knew, not even herself **(YET)** knew that Ally too had a crush on him, it's just she hadn't realised it yet...

_Austin's POV_

"The next stop is Seattle; the plane will land there in five minutes. If this is your stop please begin to make your way to the exit of the plane with all your personal possessions. Thank you." A cheery voice said through the speakers, that's our stop.

But Ally's sleeping, I nudged her lightly but she didn't move. She looked adorable when she was asleep, I hated to wake her, especially when she is on my shoulder. But I had to. "Ally? Ally? Wake up." I whispered softly in her ear, she flinched and her eyes fluttered open, wow she wakes up easy. "Hm? What?" She sat up from my shoulder. "We have to get off in a minute. Our stop is in five minutes." I explained. "Oh, okay."

I picked up my backpack and she picked up hers, we took our suitcases, we both had one. We both walked over to the exit and in two minutes we landed and we got off the plane with all our things. We walked through the airport and waited in the car park for Ally's Mum to come and pick us up.

A red car pulled up, it had a woman and a boy that looked about fourteen in it. "That's my mum, but who the hell is that boy?" She pointed to the red car. "How should I know? I didn't even know that was your Mum." I said. "Wait. That looks like the tech dude from iCarly. Why the hell is he with your Mum, Alls?" I asked, recognizing him. "Oh my God, it is! What the hell is Mum doing with him?"

"Ally! Sweetie!" Ally's Mum called as she opened the car door. "Hi Mum." Ally greeted, walking to the car as she pulled me along with her. "Uh, Mum. Why have you got Freddie Benson in your car?" Ally whispered as she pointed to him. "Well, he's your brother. You're Dad's son." She said. Ally's face froze.

"Why didn't Dad tell me?" Ally asked. "He doesn't know. We divorced when I didn't know I was pregnant with him." She explained. "Why didn't you tell him?" Ally questioned as she stepped back to me. "Because then he'd want to meet him and Freddie would want to live with you guys and he's all I have, I mean your dad got you. I want Freddie to stay, that's why I'm so protective of him." She said.

"Anyway, hi I'm Marissa. And you are," She held out a hand for me to shake, I shook her hand and said, "Austin, nice to meet you too." She smiled and took mine and Ally's suitcases; put them in the boot of her car and opened the door for us to get in the car. Ally was really quiet, usually she doesn't stop talking.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her as she looked at me. "I'm fine, it's just I can't believe she kept it from me." She said back quietly. I saw hurt in her chocolate brown eyes. "It's okay, I mean. It could've been worse. She could have left it for you to find him." I told her, she smiled. She smiled the same smile that made me melt away inside. "Yeah, I guess." She put a strip of her delicate brown hair behind her ear and looked outside the car window.

When we got at their apartment building, we walked into their lobby with our bags Lewbert, (I recognized him from iCarly) started yelling and screaming at us. "MORE PEOPLE IN THE LOBBY URGH!" Freddie just walked in front. "Ignore him." He stated as he walked up the stairs.

When we got to the apartment Marissa told us where the guest room was, she was a bit weird about me and Ally sharing a room, but I was sleeping in a sleeping bag so it didn't matter.

About ten minutes later, me, Ally and Freddie went into the main room, Freddie introduced himself properly. "Hey, I'm Freddie. Ally, right?" He said to Ally as he shook her hand. "Yeah. You know that I'm your uh." She didn't know if he knew about her being his sister, obviously.

"Yeah, I know you're my sister. I found out about you yesterday." He told her. "Hey, aren't you Austin Moon?" He said to me. "Uh, yeah. How do you know me?" I asked, I thought only people in Miami watched my videos.

"Me, Carly and Sam love your music videos! Ally, are you _the_ Ally Dawson? The one who writes _his_ songs?" He said, excited. "Yeah. How did you know that?" She said, confused. "He says that you wrote his songs like every time he performs." Ally nodded, "Right." She remembered.

Freddie told Marissa he was going to Carly's but she told him to take me and Ally. Ally and I wanted to meet the entire crew of iCarly but weren't psyched to go to someone's house that we've never met. But Freddie agreed, happily. He seemed like a nice boy, but I hope that Sam girl likes me; Ally's bad enough with her hitting me _playfully_. Never mind Sam.

When we walked across the hall, Freddie walked in and told us to go in too. We felt weird about it, but we got over it. "Hey Freddo!" Spencer greeted as he hammered a sculpture. "Hey Spenc." Spencer looked at me and Ally, "I know the dude, who's the chick?" Spencer asked slowly. "The chick is Austin's songwriter who is my sister." Freddie explained slowly.

"CARLY!" Spencer shouted. "COMING!" Carly yelled back, when she came down the stairs she noticed me. "Eek! You're Austin Moon! Why are you here?" She squealed. "Uh, I came with Ally." I explained as I pushed Ally on her arm gently. "Hey." Ally said awkwardly. "Freddie? How do you know Austin Moon and Ally?" Carly asked as she stood in front of Freddie.

"Well this is my sister, Ally. She is Austin's songwriter and one of his best friends." Carly stepped towards Ally. "I didn't know Freddie had a sister, nice to meet you, Ally. I'm-" Ally cut her off. "Carly. I know, I love iCarly! Nice to meet you too." I smiled. "Carls! I heard a door, someone buy food? Fredward, when did you get here? No way! Austin Moon's in the house! Who's the chick?" Sam asked, exclaimed and stated as she came down the elevator.

A lot of questions there... "No-one bought food, and the chick is Freddie's sister, Ally, Austin's songwriter and one of his best friends." Carly answered Sam. She walked up to Freddie. "Freddison, you never told me you had a sister. Let alone one who has a famous best friend." Sam said as she punched Freddie's arm.

I smiled to myself, it's great that the people from iCarly know me. I've always watched their web show, it's funny as hell. "Freddie!" Marissa yelled as she ran in. "Yeah?" Freddie said, confused and a little bit scared? "You forgot to put this in your backpack for school. Where is your backpack?" In her hand was a tube of ointment, I tried to hold back a laugh but Sam and Carly burst out laughing. Ally giggled lightly to herself while I just smirked.

Freddie sighed, "It's on my bed." He stated as he pushed Marissa into the hall and tried to close the door, but she blocked it with her hand. "I checked there." Freddie walked out and went to find it, I guess.

Then Sam's phone beeped, she pulled it out and saw whatever it was. "It's my mom. She found that dog I've been hiding in the closet for six months. I gotta go." I laughed as she left and Ally smiled to herself. "Hey, you guys wanna grab a smoothie?" Carly suggested. "Sure." Ally said as she walked ahead of me.

When we got out the building I saw Carly and Ally walking across the road ahead, then I saw a sign that read, Groovy Smoothie. I'm guessing that was the smoothie place we going to. I walked across the road and tried to catch up with them but failed. Man, girls can walk fast. "I think I might just go unpack, Alls." I told Ally. "Okay, I'll see you when we get back." I smiled at her and waved as I walked back across the road.

_Ally's POV_

"So you and Austin are pretty close, huh?" I smiled, "Yeah, I've known him for ages but about a year and a half ago we started to be best friends. You and Freddie are too?" I asked. "Yeah, ever since iCarly started we became like really close. Sam and him really don't get on though." I laughed lightly. "I can see."

We walked up to the counter to order, "You like strawberries, right?" She asked. "Yeah, I guess." I looked around. "Hey T-Bo. Can we get two Strawberry Splat's?" T-Bo said, "Kay!" Then he disappeared to the blenders behind him. Me and Carly took a seat and started talking about random stuff.

"So, you and Austin ever dated?" She said, catching me off guard. "Uh, no. Never, why?" I asked, where had she got that from? "Do you want to date him?" My mind went through a series of images of me and Austin's times together. I didn't actually know. "Uh. I don't know." I said, I only just noticed that if he did ask me to be his girlfriend, I'd have nothing to say. He is amazing and adorable and- But he is also my friend, and I don't wanna ruin that.

"You don't know?" I shook my head, "I dunno, I mean I'd be lucky to date a guy like him but he's like the best guy friend I have, I don't wanna ruin that." I explained. "Oh, I know what you mean. It's like me and Freddie. He's like the most sweetest guy ever but I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I smiled, finally someone who knows what it's like to fall for a guy and hope nothing ever happens, weird right?

"Two Strawberry Splat's. Hey you wanna buy a bagel?" T-Bo said as he gave us our smoothies and gestured to his large wooden stick with a dozen bagels on it. "Nah, I'm good." Carly answered. "Are you sure? They have raisons in 'em." He stated. "We. Are. Good. T-Bo." She told him slowly. "There's cinnamon in them too." He said, trying to convince us.

"Dude, we don't want a bagel." She told him yet again, he walked away sadly, I think he was talking to the bagels, he reminded me of Dez so much at that point.

"So you were saying something about Freddie." I said. "Yeah, I said that you and Austin are exactly like me and Freddie." She replied. "Oh, right. I thought Freddie asks you out like all the time?" I wondered. "Yeah, he kinda does. It's just not properly. He doesn't ask, he just says that he doesn't want me to date because he's available and stuff. He's never actually asked me out." She told me.

"Ah." I understood. "So, has Austin ever asked you out?" I shook my head, "Nope, if I told you the truth. If he did I would say yes but I did not tell you this." We were interrupted by a boy I recognized from iCarly. Gibby.

"GIBBAY!" He entered. "Hey Gib!" Carly greeted. "Hey, who's the girl?" He asked. "This is Freddie's sister, Ally." Gibby looked confused. "Since when did Freddie have a sister?" Carly shrugged, "Why ask questions? What're you doing here?" He shrugged back, "To present my Gibbyness." Carly's eyes thinned in confusion. "I'm going, you made me feel uncomfortable." With that, he left. "Okay..." I said.

_Austin's POV_

"Hey, Freddie?" I asked around the apartment, searching for someone. Marissa was in the kitchen, I have no idea what she was doing but from what it looked like, she was pounding fruit with a mallet. Yeah, weird stuff... "Hey, I'm in my room." He called out. "Oh hey. Carly and Ally went to grab a smoothie." I told him, he nodded in reply. "So, you just wanted to talk to someone who isn't pounding something with a mallet, huh?" He guessed correct.

"Ding, ding, ding!" He laughed to himself as he sat at his desk and went onto the iCarly website. "Urgh, I forgot. We need some sort of singer for tomorrow night's show. Hey, why don't you go on?" He suggested. "Sure, I'll call Ally and tell her." I pulled out my phone and dialled the number 5. That's Ally's speed dial number.

_Ally's POV_

"You know, I think you're right. Maybe I do-"

_'Cause we're better together, like the waves need to sand to crash on'_

My phone rang, that was Austin's ringtone and I answered it quickly. "Hey! You okay?" I greeted happily. "I'm great, Freddie wants me to sing on iCarly tomorrow, should I?" I heard Austin say. "Uh, sure. Which song are you gonna sing?" I said. "I dunno yet, I'll talk to you later, Alls." I smiled. "Bye." I hung up the phone and placed it in my pocket.

"So, what did he say?" Carly asked, intrigued. "He's singing on iCarly tomorrow, Freddie asked him." I told her. "Is that good or bad?" She wondered, obviously confused. "It's good, except I haven't got any new songs so he'll have to sing an old one." I explained. "Why don't you sing? Y'no! Face your fear." She suggested.

"Oh, I dunno. I mean, I haven't performed or sang in front of anyone since I got stage fright after kindergarten." I said, nervously. "How did you get stage fright in the first place?" I shook my head, "No one knows, well I know but only me. Not even Austin." She nodded at me, "Why can't you tell Austin? I thought he was your best friend." She stated.

"He is my best guy friend, I promised him when I'm ready to tell someone, he'd be the first I'd tell." I explained. "Oh, okay, but why don't you just perform on iCarly? Please!" She begged. "Uh. Uh, um. Er, I guess it wouldn't be that bad, right?" I asked. "Yay! That's a yeah, right?" She asked, excitedly. "I guess it wouldn't be that scary, why not?"

**Ally's gonna sing! Yay! What was she saying when the phone cut her off, she guesses that Carly's right, maybe she does- Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Freddie and Austin had sorted out when Austin was going to perform, but Carly nor Ally had told anyone that Ally was going to perform also. Ally, Austin and Freddie went to Carly's at 2:30PM and spent the day with her and Sam. Carly told Freddie that Ally was planning to perform on iCarly, Austin overheard and was really excited. "ALLS!" He yelled happily and excitedly. "AUSTIN!" She yelled back, mimicking him. "You're singing on iCarly!" He excitedly told her loudly. "Well, no. You're performing I decided I'd do it before you called so I don't know anymore. I couldn't compete with you." She told him. "No, no, no. I'm not performing anymore. When I heard you were performing, I told Freddie that you were performing instead." Later, I found out that Ally was too afraid to perform by herself so she's doing a duet with Carly.

Austin's POV

Hours passed and now it's time for iCarly!

"Hello people of the universe! I'm Sam!" Sam said to Freddie's camera. "If you're looking at us then you own a computer, but if you are staring into a toilet, ten you physiological problems... I'm Carly!" I laughed from the car seat me and Ally were sitting in. " And this is iCarly!" The yelled to the camera together. "Today we are having two special people watching iCarly. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! Say something to the aliens who understand our weird humour..." Sam screamed into the camera as Freddie turned so the people could see us. Ally waved nervously and I smiled and waved. I knew Dez and Trish would be watching so I said, "What up, Dez?" Like I did on 'The Helen Show' that time.

Later that webshow, after a lot of laughing, Ally went over to Carly who was getting ready to sing. "Hello people of iCarly, I am the tech producer, Freddie. I would like to introdu- WAH! OW! SAM!" Sam pushed him out of the way, "Hey people! Here's Carly Shay and Ally Dawson singing a song they wrote! WOOP WOOP! She dragged Freddie away from the middle of the floor and stood him up by his tech cart. While I stood next to the car seat behind the main camera so I had a perfect vision of Ally and Carly singing.

Ally sang the first part...

_Ooohhhh_

_Yeah_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be the first mate_

_You can be the chills I feel on the first date_

I was amazed to see that Ally was pointing at me whenever she said 'you can be' as did Carly but to Freddie instead of me. Did she finally love me?

_You can be the hero and I can be the sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain when it's stormin' or_

_You can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

Then Carly sang the next part and Ally sang the background parts.

_Don't know if I ever be without you_

_'Cuz boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that well both see_

_That we're all we need_

_'Cuz your the apple to my pie (pie)_

_Your the straw to my berry (berry)_

_Your the smoke to my high (high)_

_You the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_'Cuz your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

They sang the next verse together. As Ally continued to point and smile at me and Carly did the same to Freddie.

_You take the both of us and we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you, we're the perfect two_

Ally sang the next part, I felt the same nerves for her.

_You can be the prince and I can be the princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

When she sang, 'you can be the heart' she pointed at me and made a heart with her hands and when she sang 'spill on the pages' she squiggled in mid-air with her index finger.

_You can be the vadka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as were together_

Carly sang the next part and Ally sang the background.

_Don't know if I ever be without you 'cuz boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that well both see that were all we need_

_'Cuz your the apple to my pie (pie)_

_Your the straw to my berry (berry)_

_Your the smoke to my high (high)_

_You the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_'Cuz your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

Then they sang the next part together as they continued to point.

_You take the both of us and we're the perfect two_

_Were the perfect two we're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you we're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And ya know I can't live without ya_

_Noooo_

_Ohhhh_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_'Cuz your the apple to my pie (pie)_

_Your the straw to my berry (berry)_

_Your the smoke to my high (high)_

_You the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_'Cuz your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

And then Carly sang the next part by herself and pointed at Freddie. Ally sang the next part and walked over to me and smiled.

_You take the both of us and we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two we're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you we're the perfect two, yeah._

Sam walked over to the camera and smiled, "And that's it because thing's are gonna get all mushy. Byeee!" She pressed keys on Freddie's keyboard on his laptop and iCarly went out. Ally smiled at me. "That was for me, right?" I whispered. "You from me. Freddie from Carly." I smiled and kissed her. Her arms flew to my neck and mine went to her waist.

Carly's POV

I hugged Freddie, it was now or never. "Freddie, I. I like you." He looked confused. "But, I've loved you for God knows how long, why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Because you never actually told me you liked me. You said you didn't want me to date because you were avalible and lonely but you never told me that you liked me. Do you?" He smiled and nodded. "Course I do." My lips landed on his.

"AS I SAID! MUSHY!" Sam yelled.

**Last Chapter! Hope you liked it! Review?**


End file.
